Annabeth's School
by bridgetorji101
Summary: Annabeth's mortal friend has a crush on her. What happens when he meets Percy and other demigods? Pure ridiculousness, has no point but to fulfill my happiness. Please read and Review. Probably better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I felt the need to honor the inspirer. I got this idea from other fanfic artists and I loved it so it wouldn't go away. *given a disappointed look* Rated T for mild language. If you are language sensitive then TURN BACK NOW! Or continue reading, whichever. The language isn't that bad so you'll survive. *Cue giggle***

**My name isn't Rick Riordan therefore; I don't own the PJO or HoO series.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Marcus POV**

Lancy Academy **(I dk what Annie's real school is)** prep school is one of the most boring places on earth. The only reason I bother to wake up to go school is for my friends and my step-mother, that woman is _Damn Scary. _Anyway, I was walking to school one morning with my black converse sneakers, orange backpack, orange t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. Before you ask what in the world I was doing dressed up like a pumpkin, let me explain. You see my best friend/crush Annabeth Jackson bet me that I couldn't fit into a baby swing **(LOL Good Luck Charlie, Gabe is hilarious)** and I lost severely, the deal is if I won I got to go with her to her summer camp for the weekend, don't ask me why her summer camp was still going on in the end of October, but if I lost I would have to dress like a fruit/vegetable every day for a week and shout in the middle of the cafeteria "I am dressed like (insert veggie/fruit here) today" . Yep, practically a freakin' social suicide mission, but the only reason I did it was to get closer to Annabeth and this mysterious camp. Camp was like her home is what she said all of the time. I found that odd because she had a real home and she acted like that was just temporary and we, her friends and family were just a temporary filling for spots that were already taken. That could also just be my paranoia.

Up at my locker I found my friends, minus Annabeth, talking about the nerdy stuff they usually did. As you can tell, we are not the popular group. Even though I thought of myself as quite the attractive fellow, my glasses and epic knowledge of everything scientific, bring me right back down to the bottom, same as Annabeth. Annabeth is the biggest nerd of us all; even with her stunting blonde princess curls or her gorges figure or maybe it was….. Gah! Focus Marcus, anyway she has dyslexia and ADHD which can prove to be a challenge to anybody, except for her. She is easily the prettiest in school, thus the constant boys thriving for her attention and the permission into the popular click, which she so nicely declined. The most important thing though, is her knowledge. She is by far the smartest person in the school, let alone state! And today was the day I was planning to ask her out. It's Friday and no one should be alone, so I thought I'd ask her out. She keeps denying all of those other guys claiming to have a "boyfriend" but no one believes her. I thought it was her way of telling me that she only wanted me. Not even my friends knew I had a crush on Annie. All except Nikkie who I had told yesterday.

"Hey Mark," My friend Nikkie called by my nickname, "I heard Annabeth rejected another dude claiming to still have a boyfriend from camp"

"Wow Nicks, I can't believe another person asked her out you'd think they have gotten the message by now"

Nikkie is an African American girl with a slightly lighter skin tone than most and dreadlock braids. Today she wore a Rasta cap and a short, green dress and I must say, as a member of the male species, she looked HOT, not as hot as Annabeth but still…..

" Today might just be your lucky day"

"I know and I'm excited" I said.

Just then the bell rang signaling the start of class and we headed into our classroom to meet Annabeth. We sat down and a few seconds later the teacher walked in.

"So class, today we have a new student, please welcome….."

* * *

**DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUN. MWAHAHA, I'm evil. JK , I love the Lord! So I need help I will only continue if I get at least 10 reviews, it might seem like a lot but you can do it!**

**I also need to know who the new student should be:**

**1)Percy, he will come in eventually but should he be introduced then or,**

**2)One of the other seven (most likely Piper and Leo), this story does take place after the war with Gaea.**

**3)Thalia**

**4)Nico**

**Plz review I need help!**

**Piper: She really needs help this is a mess!**

**Me: Hey, cut me some slack it's my first fanfic!**

***Percy literally cuts slack***

***Annabeth face palms***

**Nico: Gods help us**

**Percy: we're not that bad!**

***Piper face palms***

**Jason: Review so Percy stops being stupid.**

***Percy glares at Jason***

**Me: Break it up!**


	2. Chapter 2: Suprises and Smirks part1

**SOOOOOOO Percy wins guys! **_**Sigh. **_**I know, true love always prevails! ;) SUPER DUPPER sorry I haven't been able to post so I am making it up by writing two chapters this time *loud applause*. I won't lie and say some crap about my idea got lost or so forth but I will try as hard as I can to update for you. Meanwhile, there is a chance I will be writing a TMI (Mortal Instruments) fanfic soon but that will be disclosed soon! A shout out 'THANKS' any and everyone who has reviewed. And a special shout out to Child of the night 1481 and I Need To Change My Name to be daring enough to bring in Leo which, I personally, think would have been HILARIOUS! No offence to Percy and Thalia songsters. I loved that idea lots it's just it would have been so **_**different**_** with Leo. I love when you guys review like that **_**sooo**_** much; it has brought tears to my eyes! *wipes tears* I am thinking about changing my name and I think you guys are so awesome and I want to ask you to review for name suggestions or if I should actually change my name. So, without further ado, *cue drumroll* I bring you chapter 2. Don't forget to R&R.**

_**Ps. **_**I frgt the disclaimer *calls for Piper***

**Piper: You called oh wise and noble one **

**Me: Aaaaaah blackmail is sweet, Hey say the disclaimer humble servant**

**Piper: *grumbles profanities* She owns nothing here but the admiration of myself, there I said it can I be free now.**

**Me: Not yet I am having waaaaaaaay too much fun!**

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

_Just then the bell rang signaling the start of class and we headed into our classroom to meet Annabeth. We sat down and a few seconds later the teacher walked in._

_"So class, today we have a new student, please welcome….."_

**Chapter 2: Surprise with a smirk**

Marcus POV

"Mr. Percy Jackson," at this Annabeth's head shot up like a cannon; the boy just smirked at her reaction as the teacher continued, "Percy you can take a seat anywhere you like as I find a person to escort you around for the day, so students I expect you to treat him, and I can **NOT** stress this enough, like a person and **NOT** a shadow"

My first reaction was... WHAT THE HELL!? The new kid came in five seconds ago looking, and I am not gay or anything, like a freaking Olympian god or something and Annabeth suddenly seems more alive. Like someone poured love, happiness and adoration into her. All at once! I started to feel uneasy by this messy black hair and green eyed god. I mean surely Annabeth didn't have a crush on him….. Right?

Percy POV

_Earlier that day_

I was so excited to be here today. Ever since the war Annabeth had been especially down lately and, even though Athena granted me a little more knowledge for the whole saving-the-world thing, I didn't know quite what to do to make her okay again because the truth was I wasn't sure I was okay myself. Chiron and Lupa thought it would do us good to try something normal so they sent us to a local school but, since Annabeth and I couldn't sleep without each other- gods know that she's my world and I couldn't live without her by my side, we stayed in the same house. For reasons of attracting too much 'powerful attention' we couldn't go to the same school. Of course we could handle it but we were supposed to be living normal lives. After much begging and a few favors, I finally convinced them to let me go to the same school. I hadn't told Annabeth yet because I thought she deserved a nice surprise after all she had done.

Did I forget to mention that we are married? Oh, it must have slipped my mind. During the battle I proposed to her just in case we died (A/N: If you want then I can do a short retake of his proposal to her in another brief story and I changed her last name in the first chapter to go along with this one). We both decided to keep it on the down low but she insisted on the last name thing. She really is ecstatic in being the new Mrs. Jackson. Its times like those I see the old Annabeth peeking through and I love it.

Anyway, I stared up at the looming building ahead and started the miserable ascend . On the way to the front office everyone stopped and the hall got really quiet. I just continued and thought 'well _that's_ not strange at all'. Finally reaching the office the receptionist looked up and said, "Hi cutie, what brings you up here"

I smirked and replied, "Oh, I just need my schedule"

"Yes, you must be Percy Jackson"

"That's me"

"Welcome to Lancy. Do you by chance happen to know a student with the same last name?" she enquired curiously.

"Ya, she's my wife. Have a nice day." I said slyly while leaving the office with my things; leaving a gaping attendant at her desk.

I know what you're thinking 'Do you still love Annabeth?' or 'Why in the world would you reveal that you're married! Are you trying to sign Annabeth and you up for social suicide and scandals?'

The answer is no to both those questions. Annabeth is the love of my life, I would never hurt her I was just playing with that lady plus she is out of school and I'm still in it. That would be awkward and she probably will think I'm lying and not do anything about the marriage part. After that little fun I check my schedule which has one period in it because I was just a shadow for the day and would be using someone else's schedule in my first class. This should be interesting I said as I opened the door to my first class of the day: homeroom.

**I KNOW the wait is killing me too but the next chapter will be up in no time- translation: an hour or so because I did promise. **

**Me: who packs the Awesomeness?**

**Jason: Shut up because it's definitely NOT you**

**Me: I never liked you and kind of wished you'd die**

**Jason: Rude**

**Me: I only keep you around because you remind me a bit of Jace**

**Jason: I feel betrayed**

**Jace: You called my presence**

**Me: You don't even belong here, go or I'll tell Clary to let Isabelle dress her up**

**Jace: Do you really think dressing Clary up in a cute little number will get me to leave mundane?**

**Me: Yes, And to think I actually liked you, just as everyone says you really **_**are**_** an ass.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I have stopped with the disclaimers as I have them in the first 2 chapters. As you can see I am starting this chapter soon like I promised. HAPPY EASTER TO EVERYONE! I made Percy seem a bit smarter and less sad about what happened and I feel bad that I couldn't portray him as more sad and affected so I will try harder now. I think we should now get on to the story but I think you guys are really amazing. I dedicate this to Jesus who died and rose again this weekend. I mean no offence or personal emotional harm to any non-Christians. So continuing on…**

**Annabeth's POV**

When Percy's name was called I nearly bolted out of my seat! Fortunately, I ended up just whipping my head up only to see him with a smirk plastered on his face. I made a mental note to kill him later. Nevertheless, I was elated. Percy. My husband. At my school? I didn't know how but at that point I couldn't care less. I also couldn't keep from grinning like a madman. When our teacher said the word 'escort' all the girls in my class shot up like rockets. I just put my head in my hands trying to hide the obvious and he just grinned knowingly. Girls started to show the telltale signs of envy as he headed over to me.

**Percy's POV**

I was grinning ear to ear as I walked over to the beauty who stole my heart and I said smoothly, "Hey beautiful, can you show me around."

**Marcus POV**

He walked right up to her and I thought, like everyone else, that he would be turned down and chastised for it. Even the homeroom teacher, Mrs. Lockwood, held her breath. What we didn't expect was what happened next.

"Hey beautiful, can you show me around."he said.

"I don't know you might get lost and lose your memory making me have to go look for you. It could drive me mad," she said smugly.

"Well maybe you might end up falling into hell and I, being the noble I am, will fall in with you," He replied.

I could see tears welling up in her eyes. She got up, hugged him and said, "I missed you, what are you doing here?"

He was about to reply when the teacher said, "Alright there is time to catch up later when we do not have class. Hmm?" she inquired. Blushing they disentangled themselves from each other. The whole class stayed quiet the rest of the period until the bell rang. 'Time to get some answer' I thought making my way out of the classroom. The couples' indiscreet handholding went unnoticed by Marcus, but no one else.


End file.
